


a place the world forgot

by noahczerns, pynch



Series: Lynch Brothers [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, brothers relationship NOT INCEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/pseuds/pynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories that revolve solely around the Lynch brothers.</p><p>There is no specific timeline following these fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place the world forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is not incest. Incase that hasn't been made clear.  
> Disclaimer: We own nothing but the originality of this fic. The Raven Cycle and its characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.  
> Created by [callmedivergent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedivergent/profile) and [beccaphillips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaphillips/profile)

After the death of their father, Declan and Matthew had gotten into a routine: Declan would pick Matthew up from school, help him with his homework, and then they would cook dinner together. On Friday afternoons, they would go to the ice cream parlor out of town. When Niall was still alive, he had taken all his sons to that same parlor. And even though everything was different, Declan tried to keep things as normal as possible for Matthew’s sake. 

“You ready to go?” Declan asked, leaning against the driver’s side of his car. He watched Matthew walk towards him, a small frown pulling at the corner of his mouth. His brother looked upset. Declan said the only thing he could think of to cheer Matthew up. “We’re going to get ice cream today, remember?” Almost immediately, Matthew’s frown turned into a wide grin.. Declan smiled at the sight of him: his backpack hanging off one shoulder and the glow of his already golden curls enhanced by the summer sun. 

“We go every week; how could I forget?” Matthew asked, dimples showing as his grin widened. He pulled open the passenger side door and slid inside, curls bouncing. Declan smiled to himself before getting in after him. The day was promising: a cloudless, blue sky, with temperatures probably in the 90s or close to it. Declan had checked the forecast for that day, like he did every Friday. 

“Don’t get snarky with me, young man.” His voice was stern but the smile he wore easily told Matthew he was amused rather than angry. Matthew turned to Declan, his dimples still profound on his cheeks. Declan reached over, poking each of them until Matthew slapped his hand away. It was something they always did, and he smiled at the familiarity of it. 

“Stop doing that!” Matthew cried out, trying not to laugh as his older brother went to do it again. “And by the way, I’m not that much younger than you.” He adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder before giving up and throwing it into the backseat. Once he was turned back around, he mumbled, “Only a couple years younger.” Then pouted. 

Declan rolled his eyes and started the car. He learned a long time ago that it was best not to argue with Matthew. The boy would always have another argument ready, even if it made absolutely no sense. But unlike when Ronan argued with Declan, Matthew’s arguments held no venom. He simply argued for the sole purpose of amusing himself, something Ronan didn’t seem capable of doing. His arguments always ended in cursing or other forms of violence. 

The drive to the ice cream parlor took about 30 minutes. There was one in Henrietta, but it didn’t have as many flavors as the one on the outskirts of town did. Declan knew that Matthew wanted as much variety in his ice cream as possible; he was very serious about that sort of thing. Once they were inside, Matthew rushed to their usual table and put his jacket over a chair, claiming it. Declan smiled and waited for Matthew to come back, then stepped into the line with him. 

“What flavor are you trying today?” Declan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Matthew squinted up at the menu, reading it as if he hadn’t already memorized the flavors. After a moment of silence, Matthew let out a long sigh and stood on his tiptoes. He clicked his tongue before rocking back on his heels and looking up at Declan. 

“Maybe mint,” he said, tilting his head to the side in consideration. “Maybe chocolate. Or maybe both! Don’t they have chocolate mint? I think they should have chocolate mint. If you get a certain kind of chocolate at the store, it will have mint icing or whatever that’s called in the middle. Do you know what I’m talking about? It’s the kind they-” 

“I know what you’re talking about,” Declan said, laughing. “Take a breather, Matthew, or you’re going to pass out from talking too much.” When Matthew was younger, everyone had to remind him to breathe. If they didn’t, he probably would have fainted from lack of oxygen. It didn’t worry Declan that much anymore, but there were still times--like just now--when Declan had to remind Matthew to take a deep breath. Declan found it refreshing to see someone so excited about such mundane things, especially considering what Matthew had already had to deal with at his age. 

“Well, they taste great,” Matthew continued, stepping up to the counter when it was their turn. He tapped his fingers against his arm, cementing his decision before ordering. The lady smiled at them, gaze lingering on Declan. He ignored her and rested a hand on Matthew’s shoulder. “Can I have one scoop of mint, then one scoop of chocolate? Do you think it’ll taste good?” he questioned, biting the inside of his cheek. 

The lady smiled. Declan held back a grimace at the yellow tint in her teeth. “Darlin’, there’s one ice cream with both chocolate and mint. Why don’t you just get that? ‘Lot less money.” Her thick Henrietta accent made it harder to understand her, but Matthew didn’t seem bothered by it. He beamed at her and began bouncing in place, the tap of his hard leather school shoes echoing against the tiled floor. 

“Told you they had that flavor!” He pointed a finger at Declan, who held up his hands in surrender. “That sounds fine,” he told the lady, turning towards her with a warm smile. “Three scoops. In a waffle cone. A big waffle cone. Sprinkles, too, please. Maybe cookies. Actually, maybe not cookies. I’m not sure how good sprinkles and cookies will taste together. Wait, never mind.” He pointed at the freezer in front of them. “I want gummy bears, cookies, and sprinkles.” 

Declan whistled under his breath. “Going all out, are we? I’m surprised you haven’t gotten ill from all the sugar you ingest.” Declan smirked. He was joking, but there was an element of seriousness in his voice. There really wasn’t anyone else who would be looking out for Matthew’s health. He knew that Ronan cared about Matthew’s well being, but he wasn’t the best at keeping healthy either. Declan had once overheard Gansey talking about their fridge being kept in the bathroom at Monmouth. He didn’t exactly want his youngest brother to be taking advice from Ronan anyway; whether it be about health or about something else. Ronan wasn’t smart about the things he did anymore, and Declan didn’t want Matthew to grow up to be the same way. 

“We only come once a week, so I have to make the most of it!” Matthew defended, turning to grin at his brother, his white teeth contrasting against his tan skin. “Are you going to order something?” Matthew shuffled to the side so Declan could reach the counter. Once he was up front, he leaned his head back to get a good look at the board hanging over their heads. He usually got the same flavor every time, but he was in the mood to try something different. 

“What would the expert recommend?” Declan asked, raising an eyebrow and looking expectantly at Matthew. His younger brother focused his attention back on the menu, humming quietly to himself. The lady behind the counter continued to smile, and Declan wished she would stop. Her teeth were more yellow than the banana flavored ice cream in front of her. Again, he had to force himself not to grimace. 

“Hmm. . . Well, if you want something sweet but slightly adventurous, go with blueberry. Or you could go with the classic vanilla with strawberry sauce. That’s always good. The fudge brownie is good too though. . .” Matthew put his finger to his lip and trailed off, considering the endless possibilities that came with ice cream flavours. Declan shook his head and laughed. 

“I think I’ll go with blueberry. I’m feeling adventurous today,” Declan added with a wink. He held up a hand and made two finger guns, aiming them at Matthew’s temples and shooting. Matthew’s lip trembled as he held in his laughter, and he ducked away from Declan’s hands when the lady held out their cones. 

Matthew finally released his laughter after Declan paid and handed him his ice cream. “You’re so embarrassing,” he complained, but was grinning too much to actually mean it. He turned and went back to their table without waiting on Declan. As soon as he was seated, Matthew began licking at his ice cream cone. His face lit up at the taste. With a smile, Declan turned back towards the counter. 

Before the lady could hand him back the change, Declan held up a hand. “Keep it.” Her expression was grateful and a bit surprised, but then she gave Declan a knowing, flirtatious smile that made him want to gag. He had only been kind enough to give a tip that large in hopes that she would put it to good use. Like buying teeth whitening strips, or maybe a better brand of toothpaste. 

Shaking his head, he licked at the dripping ice cream before going over to Matthew. He sat in the chair across from him and blinked. Matthew had already eaten what seemed like one entire scoop, or half of it, since most of it seemed to be on his face. He hadn’t noticed yet though, as he was too engaged in eating the rest of what was left on his cone. Declan rose both of his brows when Matthew looked his way. 

“Napkins have a purpose, you know?” Declan asked, pulling a few from the bin at their table. He held the napkins out for Matthew to take, but he just stared at them blankly, ice cream dripping from his face. With a small sigh, Declan leaned forward and cleaned him off. “You just turned fifteen, not five. I shouldn’t have to do this for you.” He put the napkins aside. 

“I never asked you to,” Matthew retorted, finishing his second scoop of ice cream. Meanwhile, Declan was still working on the first scoop. If there was ever an ice cream eating contest near Henrietta, Declan knew Matthew would definitely be the winner. He had never seen someone devour ice cream as quickly as Matthew did. Maybe it wasn’t a good thing, but he rarely puked from doing it, so Declan didn’t tell him to slow down too often. He doubted it would do any good even if he did tell him to slow down. 

It was quiet after that, but not in an uncomfortable way. The small parlor barely had anyone in it, and Declan wondered if it was because school had just let out, or if it was because the place was located in an abandoned neighborhood. There was a time when it wasn’t abandoned, but that might as well have been a lifetime ago. Buildings that used to surround the ice cream parlor were in the process of being demolished, and the highway nearby was closed down. It almost made Declan sad to remember what this town used to be like, and how happy it used to make his father and Ronan. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had last seen Ronan so happy. 

“Declan?” Matthew’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he stared at his younger brother in confusion. Had he been speaking to Declan? “You didn’t hear a word I said! I told you I was finished with my cone, and that I could really use another one. But I know you’re all weird about not wanting me to get too fat, which is silly. I’m not even close to being fat. If anything, I need more fat on me.” 

“Hey, I never said you were getting too fat. I just want you to be healthy,” Declan argued. “And somehow, I don’t think another ice cream will help achieve that.” Matthew leaned back on his chair and groaned. He knew he wasn’t going to win this one without a fight, and the unfair advantage of his dimples. 

“Come on, Dec, please!” Matthew drew out the last syllables of his plea and flashed a grin at his brother. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and putting his chin in his hands. “By the way, I did really good on a math test this week. Like, super good. Surely that deserves a reward?” Matthew pulled his bottom lip between his teeth while waiting for Declan’s answer. 

Declan gave Matthew an amused look. “Uh-huh,” he started. “Why am I only hearing about this amazing test score now?” Declan questioned, leaning forward as well and mimicking Matthew’s stance. Declan tried to be eye level with his younger brother, but considering he was almost a foot taller, it didn’t work so well. 

“I only just remembered! I had the test yesterday, you see, and I had a lot of homework. So I kind of forgot until just now.” Matthew replied quickly, returning his broad smile to his face as soon as he finished his last word. Declan shook his head, trying to fight the amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Such a believable story. You should get Ronan to help with your lying, he’s a pro at it,” Declan mused. “Besides, if you have another ice cream now, it’ll ruin your dinner. The parlor will still be here next week, you know?” He was trying to reason with Matthew because he didn’t like saying no to his brother. But he knew it was for the best. 

Still, the small frown forming on Matthew’s lips tugged at his chest. He knew he was doing it on purpose to get the better of him, but it still made Declan reconsider his decision. With an exasperated sigh, he held out the remainder of his cone. Matthew eyed it for a moment before he beamed and took it from Declan’s hands. Instead of staying annoyed, Declan smiled. He was sure he would do anything to keep Matthew looking so happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own ice cream.


End file.
